Lionheart
History Powers and Abilities Powers * Can grow up to 50 ft at will (official record) * Transformation powers * Fire/plasma projection * Super strength * Super durability * Limited bursts of super speed Abilities Fighting Styles: * Judo * Karate * Taekwondo * Aikido * Jujutsu * Kickboxing Strengths: * Due to her strength and durability, she can stay in the fight longer than most heroes, making her ideal for battling Kaiju monsters and super villains with a similar strength level. * Her growth ability allows her to grow up to 50 feet in height at will. This is the current official record for her, however if she focuses her energy and power, it is possible for her to grow beyond this record. * Her fire and plasma projection is powerful enough to melt through reinforced steel doors and the armoured hull of a main battle tank. However when she battles against a villain, she tends to tone it down to levels that would only leave slight burns, however the knock back effect and force of the blasts are powerful enough to send a super powered furson flying for a least 100 ft. * When she needs to, Lionheart can sacrifice a bit of her fire energy to give herself a aperçu boost, allowing her to cover a city block within seconds. * Her ability to use fire makes her body fireproof and heat resistant. Weaknesses * The strength of her fire powers decreases when using her growth powers, while still decently powerful, they are only strong enough to damage a kaiju if a direct hit is scored on it. * Her senses can be overpowered by high pitched sounds and strong/overwhelming odors. * She is pretty ticklish, especially under her arms and on her belly. * Her kind nature can led to her being misled by others or even tricked. However after repeated encounters she soon learns to counter these tricks. * Due to her popularity in Japan as a kaiju fighter and the only bureau female agent not required to wear the sailor outfit, she is constantly mobbed by fans. While she enjoys the attention and happily greets and meets every single fan, such mobs have been used by villains and kaijus to attack her. * Due to her being a Kaiju fighter and defender of major cities, she is quite hated by many kaijus, which often results in her facing teams of kaijus wishing to take her down. * One of her major weaknesses with her growth powers is that she cannot grow in size if she is held or restrained with ropes, cuffs, chains or anything else take can bind her or hold her still, organic, living or inanimate. Doing so would risk injuring herself greatly and even fatally ripping herself to pieces. Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons/items: * BOS communicator * A emergency medical kit * Energy candy bars Outfits: Her outfit consists of a red and Blue/Purple halter top with matching pants. She has leather like shoulder backs on both sides.The top had a ‘window’ formed by a Red lined upside down heart. Each knee of her pants had a small red lined heart design as well. She also has a small utility belt around her waist with a heart buckle in the center, which carries her communicator, medical kit and energy bars. Stories Featured Character 101 Stories Other Stories Trivia